Gintama FR and ENG - Shit happens
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: YoursTruly247, c'est grâce à toi - YoursTruly247, it's thanks to you :) - Courts gags sur Gintama :) - Short gag stories about Gintama :)


**FRANCAIS:** _Ceci a débuté avec une note d'auteur de Yourstruly247, sur son histoire "Look After You", qui est une vraie perle! Si vous ne 'lavez toujours pas lue, allez-y! Aussi, désolée, mais la suite de ma note étant dédiée aux lecteurs anglais, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la traduire an français ;)_

 _Il s'agira juste de petites histoires droles, des gags en quelques lignes, car je traduis directement de l'anglais ce que j'ai écrit. Et comme je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour écrire en anglais, ce format me conviens le mieux._

 _CONCERNANT Echoes Of Destruction et Trapped, je vais mettre à jour ce weekend! :) Tenez vous prêts! :)_

 _Si vous avez des suggestions de phrases ou de mots pour faire un gag, n'hésitez pas, reviews!_

* * *

 **ENGLISH:** _This started as a reaction to YoursTruly247 Author's notes on her story, "Look After You". If you still haven't read it, GO! Its so goood._

 **For Yourstruly247:** _Sorry, after the beautiful things i said, i still had to add some shit on the shitty cake (pardon my language XD)_

 _I saw that people in the reviews asked for a sequel, and this might be good to do one if you're okay with it, but then you'll had to choose between posting it here, or posting a new story :)_

 _and also... there's this: (i really can't let this pass and never see it again)_

 _"but shit happened"_

 _... I decided to write something about this, like, you know, totally random XD_

 **General audience:** Still, i am not enough confident to write whole-lenght stories in english, because i'm not sure whether i'll convey my feelings and events as accurate as i would in french. But writing small gag-stories like this might not be a problem :) Also, translating them might not be too problematic;, but that's not the case for my other long-lenght french stories, and i'm really sorry about it. i am still searching for a translator to bring it from french to english, and that's harder to find than expected. So please accept my sincere apologies, dear english-speaking gintama fans, because i still want to bring to you my stories, and that would be a shame not to do it.

If you have suggestions of sentences or words for a gag, reviews! :)

* * *

 **ENGLISH - 1 - But Shit Happened**

Gintoki: well, that's right shit happens when you don't expect it. I mean, you're supposed to go walk the dog, and then, you see that he's done his business on your sofa...

Shinpachi: I don't think that's what the author thought when she wrote these lines...

Gintoki: Pattsuan, you're still young, that's why you can't see the truth behind these words full of wisdom... * **scream*** Shit will always happen!

Shinpachi: ...

Gintoki: Also, i think a bigger shit happened. i mean a real one...

 _Suddenly, there's an infect scent of gorilla poop in the whole Yorozuya office._

Shinpachi:... Kondo-san... My sister won't be there today, so you might want to go home and clean whatever stained your pants...

 _There's a ruckus and a distorted sound of cries coming from the ceiling, and then, silence._

Gintoki: See? Told you. Shit can happens at any time and any place!

 **END**

* * *

 **FRANCAIS - 1 - Des Merdes Arrivent Toujours Quand On Les Attends Le Moins**

Gintoki: ben, c'est vrai que des merdes vous arrivent le plus souvent quad vous vous y attendez le moins. Je veux dire, vous êtes supposés sortir le chien, et là, vous voyez qu'il a déjà fait son affaire sur le canapé...

Shinpachi: je ne pense pas que c'est ce que l'auteure a voulu dire quand elle a écrit ces lignes...

Gintoki: Patsuan, tu es encore jeune, c'est pour ça que tu ne vois pas la vérité derrière ces mots pleins de sagesse... ***hurle*** Des merdes vous tomberont toujours dessus!

Shinpachi: ...

Gintoki: Sinon, je pense qu'une merde plus grosse est arrivée. Je veux dire par là une vraie merde...

 _Tout d'un coup, il y a une désagréable senteur de caca de gorille das tout le bureau des Yorozuyas._

Shinpachi: ... Kondo-san... Ma soeur ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, alors vous devriez retourner chez vous pour nettoyer ce qui a tâché votre pantalon, peut importe ce que c'est...

 _Il y a un boucan et un son déformé de pleurs venant du plafond, puis, le silence._

Gintoki: tu vois? Je te l'avais dit. Des merdes peuvent arriver n'importe où n'importe quand!

 **FIN**

* * *

 **FR: merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine! et n'oubliez pas EoD et Trapped ce weekend! :)**

 **ENG: Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter! :)**


End file.
